Take These Broken Wings
by Mrs. George Eads
Summary: Bosco has met the girl of his dreams and Cruz isn't too happy about who his new flame is. Martiza's past is unearthed as the new Officer Boscorelli moves into the 55. [updated 3-25-05]
1. Learn To Fly Again

"Those kids of yours really adore you." Bosco said to Becca as he stood with her at her front door. "I admire people who work with kids. It takes a lot of patience."  
  
"Yes it does." Becca smiled and sighed searching for her keys. "Sometimes, they can be a pain in the ass, but you gotta roll with the punches. In the end, when you see them succeed, that's when you know it was all worth the hard work." Becca paused for a second and then returned her attention to Maurice. "Would you like to come in? Coffee perhaps?"  
  
"It is kind of late, I start early in the morning." Bosco stated.  
  
"Well, the precinct is not that far from here." She smiled. "And my alarm works really well."  
  
"I could always say that the traffic was bad. The Sarge is pretty sympathetic." Bosco smiled before they disappeared into her house.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Bosco? He's late." Monroe asked before roll call. "Faith is sick and I'm riding with him."  
  
"Maybe he's stuck in traffic." Ty said as he fixed his uniform.  
  
"He's usually the first one here." Monroe spat. "And now he's making me wait? What is up with Bosco."  
  
"Good morning people." Bosco smiled, strutting into the locker room. "Beautiful day this is starting to turn out to be, isn't it?"  
  
Ty and Monroe exchanged looks. They glanced at Bosco, then looked back at each other. "Good morning." They said in unison.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ty asked.  
  
"I had a date last night and it went really well." Bosco said still smiling as he opened his locker door.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside." Monroe said. "You're late."  
  
"Whatever." Bosco spoke.  
  
"What's her name?" Ty asked putting on his belt.  
  
"Becca. Ty, I think I'm in love." He paused. "She's amazing. Last night was amazing."  
  
"So that's why you're late." Ty shot Bosco a smirk. "You go Bosco."  
  
"I better get out there before Monroe has an even bigger fit." Bosco stopped at the door. "You know Ty, I think this is the start of a beautiful morning. Nothing can bring me down from cloud nine. I love my life."  
  
"I give him the first five minutes of being out there before he loses his temper." Ty said to himself with a laugh. "It always happens." 


	2. So much for normality

"Dan, I have it all under control." Becca said talking to her boss in the coffee shop.  
  
"Rebecca, how could you? You're dating a cop." Dan spat. He was furious.  
  
"So? I can have a love life, can't I. Or is that against rules." Becca stirred the cream into her coffee.  
  
"He cannot know what we're doing. He cannot be involved. It will ruin everything." Dan seethed before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Dan, you know me. I keep my work strictly business. All he knows is that I am a second grade teacher. He's a cop for God's sake Dan, what is he going to do? Blab it to the world. Maurice is a really good cop. If anything happens, he'll be there to help."  
  
"If he finds out, you'll be fired and never be able to work on another force ever again. You hear me." Dan spoke with displeasure. "And I'd hate to see you leave. You're an excellent detective." Dan got up and slapped his money on the table. "Remember, Boscorelli cannot find out."  
  
"So who's this girl you we're talking to Ty about?" Monroe asked Bosco as they patrolled the streets.  
  
"She's a teacher. I met her at this community support thing at her school. They get officers, firefighters and paramedics to come in and talk to the kids. Teach them safety and what not." Bosco smiled.  
  
"So afterwards you just went up to her and asked her out?" Monroe questioned.  
  
"Coffee. That's how I like to get to know a girl. I don't just take them to my bed you know." Bosco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, right." Monroe guffawed. "She took you to hers instead."  
  
"Can I help it if women are attracted to me?" Bosco shouted. "And what the hell am I talking to you about this? Why did you even bring the subject up?" Bosco looked back towards the street just in time to notice a man snatching an elderly lady's purse. "Did you see that?" Bosco paused. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Bosco drove the car slowly behind the guy as he walked on the sidewalk. Out of nowhere, the purse snatcher pulled out a gun from his waistband and started opening fire on them. "Shit!" Bosco yelled. "It's gonna be one of those days. Damnit." 


	3. And then They Meet

"Bosco, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Paramedic Kim Zambrano asked Bosco as he lied on the ambulances stretcher. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?"  
  
"YES! I was shot in the shoulder not in the head." Bosco scoffed. "I can sit up you know. It's not like I can't sit up or walk." Bosco paused.  
  
"Just shut up and keep still." Carlos spat. "I don't want blood all over my bus."  
  
"How's Monroe, is she okay?" Bosco asked.  
  
"She's fine. They got the guy and she's headed back to the house to fill out some paperwork." Kim smiled. "Nice work out there Bosco, you nailed the guy in the nads."  
  
"I did?" Bosco laughed. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. Monroe said when he shot you in the shoulder, you went down but fired before you hit the ground and that shot hit Mr. Happy." Kim couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
"Lucky shot." Bosco looked around the back of the bus, but couldn't focus on anything. "What the hell did you give me?"  
  
"Just something for the pain. Too bad it doesn't keep the mouth zipped." Carlos shot again.  
  
"What's your problem?" Bosco shouted.  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone." Carlos said returning his attention to the paperwork. He sat there quiet until they arrived at the hospital.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Becca flew threw the emergency room doors and skidded to a stop at the ER desk. "I'm looking for Maurice Boscorelli. He was brought in here 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Room three." The nurse said pointing to the room he was in.  
  
Becca walked into the room where Bosco was only to see that he was asleep. "He's been out since he got here. The medics gave him pain killer for the pain. He can be discharged in an hour or so." The room attending nurse said as she put his vitals book back on the end of the bed.  
  
Becca put her coat and purse on the chair across from the bed and walked to the bedside. She pulled back the blanket that was pulled up to his neck and looked at the large band aid covering the bullet wound. "I'm all for you taking my clothes off but not here. Not when there are tons of people around." Bosco smirked slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"I thought you we're sleeping." Becca smiled.  
  
"Nah, I was pretending. Good acting huh? They wouldn't stop poking and prodding me so I pretended I was sleeping. It worked." He smiled back.  
  
Becca gave him a kiss. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. I'll be on desk duty until it heals. That means I can spend more time with you." Bosco said taking Becca's hand. "I like that."  
  
"Same here. The nurse said that you can be discharged in about an hour." Becca paused. "You know, I could be your nurse when I take you back to your place."  
  
"I like that even more." Bosco said as his smirk got bigger. "Maybe hike up your skirt so it's a little shorter."  
  
"Hey Bosco." Cruz said as she walked into the room. "Heard you shot someone in the happy place." Cruz turned her attention to Becca. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." Becca said returning the pleasantry. She returned her attention to Bosco. "I'll be outside." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, gathering her stuff before walking out of the room.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Cruz asked.  
  
"What's it to you? And why are you here."  
  
"Can't a friend come to visit her old partner?" Cruz asked with attitude.  
  
"You're not my friend and we only teamed up for a while. Why are you here and what do you really want?" Bosco asked, he could feel the anger start to pent up inside.  
  
"The guy you shot this morning was being watched by us. Why did we're you after him?" Cruz asked sitting down on the chair she pulled to the bedside.  
  
"Monroe and I we're on patrol when we spotted him snatching an old lady's purse. We pulled up behind him and he opened fire. No purse snatcher opens fire on cops. Why are you watching?" He questioned.  
  
"He's apart of an ongoing investigation with a drug ring. He's the dealer, we want his supplier." Cruz said. "And I want you back in anti-crime."  
  
"No, not after what happened with Faith. No way. I work better on the beat." Bosco snapped.  
  
"Aw come on. You we're good working in anti-crime. Just for a week or so, until we catch the guy."  
  
"Cruz, you know damn well that it can take more than a month to catch a supplier. No. I'm declining your offer. I'd rather be on desk duty until I get back out on the streets. Not again. I don't need you shooting me this time. Now if you don't mind, please leave."  
  
"Alright. Fine." Cruz said giving Bosco a scorned look. Cruz walked out of the room and glared at Becca who was sitting in the chairs area with Faith. 'I know her from somewhere.' Cruz thought to herself. 'But from where.'  
  
"I can't stand the woman." Faith scoffed.  
  
"Who Cruz?" Becca asked. Faith nodded. "Maurice told me all about it. Someone needs to put her away."  
  
"Ha, put Cruz away. That'll be the day. The damn bitch is sneaky. She has everyone in that precinct wrapped around her tiny bony little finger. Well except for me, Bosco and some of the others. If only she was the one shot and not I." Faith spat in anger still obviously angry from the shoot out that happened months before the present. "I'm gonna go see Bosco now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah. Let him know that I'll be in there in a few minutes." Becca smiled, Faith nodded once again. 'Once my current assignment is done, wait until Cruz sees who's going to be the new member of anti-crime.' Becca thought to herself. 'Then, will I only be able to keep my eye on Maurice. Bitch isn't gonna get in my way, or his.' 


	4. Secrets Unveiled

"We have to move in on him Dan. Nickolas came to school with bruises on him again." Becca sighed talking to her boss on the phone.  
  
"What was his excuse this time?" Dan asked.  
  
"That he ran into the fence playing softball." Becca sighed again. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Set up a home visit, saying that you need to go over his work. He is struggling in math so talk about that. When he's gone, set up a hidden camera in something. Once we get the visual proof, we can nail him." Dan said.  
  
"And in the mean time? The poor kid is being beaten Dan. I keep telling Nick that if there's anything that he needs to tell me that he can. He's not budging. He's too scared. I'm afraid that he's going to end up dead the next time." Becca said. She could hear keys in the door locks. "I gotta go. Maurice is back."  
  
"You're still seeing him?" Dan questioned, still unimpressed.  
  
"Yes Dan. You're not my father, I can date anyone I want you know. Talk to you later." Becca said cheerfully and hung up the phone.  
  
"Bec, can't you grab a bag?" Bosco said as he tried to get through the door.  
  
"Sure." Becca sprung from the couch and rushed over to the door. "What did you buy? The entire store?"  
  
"I bought dinner." Bosco said as they walked into the small kitchen. "Well it's not cooked, but I'm going to cook you dinner."  
  
"You can cook?" She asked peering into the bag, Bosco retaliating by pushing away her hand.  
  
"Yeah I can cook. I'm Italian. It's in the blood." He smiled. "You do it all the time for me. I'm not just a take out guy. I really can cook. You'll see."  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli, you surprise me every day." Becca smile putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"What can I say? You surprise me every day." He smiled back. "Now you go watch TV, relax and I'll call you when it's done." Bosco grinned and slapped her bottom and laughed as she turned around with shock.  
  
Cruz sat at her desk staring at the computer monitor in front of her. She knew Rebecca from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember where. She was definitely some one she knew. Not a relative, not a past friend. Maybe a past co-worker? A friend of a past co-worker? Cruz couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on Becca's driver's license. Her face was very familiar.  
  
"Hey, that's Rebecca Appleton from sex crimes over at 2-5. Why do you have her drivers pulled up?" Tony, one of Cruz's men in Anti Crime said as he stood behind Cruz.  
  
"Sex crime?" Cruz asked as she spun around in her chair.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you remember that bust we made a few years ago back that involved a sex shop which was fronting for drug distribution. We all worked together on that. I thought you'd remember it." Tony spoke.  
  
"Yeah, right. Right." Cruz said with a sadistic smile on her face. "Thanks for refreshing my memory Tony. Completely forgot about that."  
  
"Don't know about you boss, but I can't forget a girl with a pretty face and hot body." Tony said before working out.  
  
"School teacher my ass." Cruz said quietly to herself. "So Rebecca, why are you hiding the fact that you're a cop from Bosco? Huh? Don't want him finding something out? A dirty little secret maybe? Maybe you're investigating him because of what happened with Faith. Wonder how Bosco will feel once he's found out the truth." Cruz paused. "He hates liars. Doesn't he Becca?" 


	5. Love You Forever

"What are you guys passing around?" Faith asked walking into the locker room.  
  
"The massive rock Bosco is going to give Rebecca." Ty said in a gushing tone. "Hey Bosco, I'll even say I love you and put on a dress for the bling like this."  
  
"Why don't you visit the grocery store around the corner and put a quarter in the kiddy machines. I'm sure you'll find one in there." Bosco laughed.  
  
"You're asking Becca to marry you?" Faith asked as Ty passed her the box which held the ring. Bosco nodded. "Good for you. I'm glad that you're finally happy.  
  
"I figured it was going to happen sooner or later, so I thought I'd make it sooner." Bosco smiled. His upbeat demeanor was spreading like sunshine. I've got it all planned out, dinner at my place and then afterwards while watching a movie or something, I'll ask her."  
  
"A movie?" Sully popped up. "Take her to the park tomorrow afternoon and ask her there. They're predicting a perfect afternoon."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Sully? When did you become Martha Stewart?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Your smiling face captivated my horrible day." John said flatly. "I'm out of here. See you tomorrow."  
  
"You know, Sully has a point. I just may do that." Bosco paused putting his uniform back in the locker. "Nah, I'll stick with mine. More romantic, just us."  
  
"Sounds good. Good luck Bos." Faith smiled as she stood at the door. "Congrats."  
  
"Thanks Faith. I'll see you tomorrow." Bosco said with a smile as Faith opened the door. Faith's smile suddenly left her face when Cruz abruptly appeared before her.  
  
"Hey Bosco, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cruz asked.  
  
"If it's about what you asked me yesterday, the answer is still no." Bosco spat. "Now go away, do not turn my perfectly happy day into a bad one."  
  
"I can't. I need to talk to you about someone." Cruz said.  
  
"Who?" Bosco asked reaching the door.  
  
"I don't want to say here. It's about someone you know." Cruz paused. "Let's go to the anti-crime office."  
  
Bosco turned around to face Ty, "See you later Ty."  
  
"Yeah, you too. Good luck." Ty smiled giving Bosco a thumbs up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cruz asked as they walked towards anti-crime.  
  
"None of your business." Bosco shot. Cruz shut the door behind him and motioned him to sit down in the chair. "What do you want?"  
  
"It's about your girlfriend." Cruz said picking up a file.  
  
"What about her?" Bosco asked giving Cruz the eye.  
  
"What did you say she did again?" Cruz paused. "A teacher, yeah?"  
  
"Yes. What's it to you?" Bosco snapped.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, how well do you really know her?" Cruz questioned. She had the goods on Rebecca and wanted Bosco to know too.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bosco seethed.  
  
"I thought I'd let you know that your girlfriend isn't really who you think she is. Sorry Bosco." Cruz said as she handed the file to him, paused, and then walked to the door opening it. "I'm really sorry." Cruz walked out closing the door behind her. She wasn't really sorry, she wanted Bosco single again. She still wanted him and now she had the evidence to get him back.  
  
"Becca! Are you here?" Bosco said as he walked into his place slamming the door behind him. He was pissed off. How could he lie to her? He trusted her. Now, she deceived him.  
  
"I'm in here." Becca called from the bedroom.  
  
"Who are you?" Bosco asked rushing in. "What do you do for a living."  
  
"What? Maurice, what's with the attitude? What's wrong?" Becca asked.  
  
"Cut it out. Who are you really and what do you do?" Bosco shouted. "Tell me the truth!"  
  
Becca was terrified. Not of his anger, but of him knowing. She couldn't lie to him this time around. If her cover was blown publicly, everything could be ruined. Lives would be hurt.  
  
"NOW!" He screamed.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I can't." Becca said.  
  
"Bull shit Rebecca." Bosco spat in anger. "I've told you everything about me, about my life, my family, and my weaknesses. I've been totally honest with you. What are you hiding?"  
  
Becca looked at the floor. She could hear Dan in her head telling her not to dare tell Bosco about what is going on. "Tell me!" Bosco shouted as he picked her up by the shoulders from the chair. Rebecca was still quiet. "Why didn't you tell me you're an undercover cop? You lied to me! I thought we we're going to be honest."  
  
"How did you find out?" Becca cried in anger. "Who told you? We're you digging up files on me?"  
  
"Cruz." Bosco said throwing the file folder at her. "I thought we we're honest with each other? I told you things that no one else knows. Not even Faith! I trusted you Becca. I love you."  
  
He finally said it. The three words she's been waiting to hear come from his mouth, finally came out. Why did it have to be like this? She knew she should have told him from the beginning. "You don't think I don't? You're the first guy who has never laid a hand on me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bosco said calming down.  
  
Rebecca fell to the bed, sobbing into her hands. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to tell him. "A few years ago, before I became a detective, I was dating this guy that I knew since high school. Everything was going great until three months after we started dating. He started getting violent. He snapped at everything I said or did. I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong. I knew I didn't do anything wrong, I knew it was him and not me. He became so controlling that he'd show up every day to the college I was going to. Making sure I was really there and making sure I wasn't with some other guy. I broke it off with him, but he was still keeping tabs on me. No matter how hard I tried to get away from him, he found me. He didn't care about the restraining order I had against him. He'd break the law just to hurt me." Becca paused. "Then all of a sudden it all stopped. He disappeared and I never saw him or heard from him again. I was thankful that it ended, but curious as to why it ended to suddenly."  
  
"Becca." Bosco said as he sat down next to her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I couldn't. I'm posing as a teacher because I'm working on a case. A boy in my class is being abused by his father." She said, looking at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"What does that have to do with you being beaten?" Bosco asked.  
  
"He's the father." Becca paused yet again. "Now I know why he stopped with me. He found some other girl to beat on, married her and now he's beating both her and his son. When my sergeant told me about the case I was on it. His wife was my best friend until one day in high school. She became popular over night and then ditched me for other friends. I had to help her."  
  
"Becca, I'm a cop. I could have helped." He said pulling her closer. "You know I would have kept you safe."  
  
"Dan didn't want me to tell you. He thought you may have compromised it." She paused. "But now I need you help. I have to bring you into this."  
  
"Absolutely, I will help you. How?" He asked wiping the rest of her tears away.  
  
"Tomorrow night is my 10 year high school reunion. He'll be there, Robin will be there. They don't know that I'm their son's teacher. I've never had to meet them. Thank god." Becca sighed.  
  
"Doesn't he know what you do?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No he doesn't. Last thing he knows of me, I live in Florida and work for a news station. He has no idea that I live here or that I'm a cop." Becca paused. "I need you to come with me."  
  
"Of course I will." He smiled. "What do I need to do?"  
  
"I need you to pose as my husband. While I take Robin away to the side to talk to her, I need to you to keep him busy by talking to him. I'm going to take Robin and Jake to a safe house and then come back and arrest him. In front of everybody. I think my classmates need to know what their superstar quarterback is really like."  
  
Bosco chuckled. "That's really funny."  
  
"What is?" Rebecca was confused.  
  
"Before Cruz told me about you, I was passing this around to everyone in the locker room." Bosco said pulling a black velvet box from his jacket. "I was going to ask you tomorrow over dinner, but I can't wait. I'm too impatient. I want to ask you now."  
  
"Oh my god." Becca shrieked. Surprised, taken a back, speechless, shocked. Bosco opened the box to reveal a platinum band with three tiny round diamonds sitting at the top. The center stone was slightly larger than the two that sat at its sides.  
  
"I was in the jewelry store forever." Bosco said nervously. "I was trying to think of what you would like and what would look good on your finger, with keeping within a budget.  
  
"You could have given me the twist tie from the bread bag and I would have been happy." Becca cried, this time happy tears.  
  
"Then, with that in mind; Rebecca Catherine I love you more than anything else in this world. Every morning I wake up thankful that I know you, that I love you. I've never felt love like this before; I've never met a woman like you before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Bosco dropped to one knee and took the ring from the box. "Becca, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Becca imitated Bosco and his favorite saying. "YES!" She shouted. "Of course I will!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Bosco took the ring and placed it on her finger and kissed her back.  
  
"I love you. I love you so much." He said. A side of Bosco no one has ever seen before came through. Rebecca bought it through. He was truly and genuinely happy. Now, he would use all of his power times ten to protect her, to keep her safe. He loved her.  
  
He really loved her. 


	6. Goodbye To My Past

"She needs to be reported to her supervisor." Dan shouted.  
  
"No, don't. Let me deal with her." Rebecca said with a quite voice sitting across from her supervisor.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Verbally reprimand her?" Dan asked.  
  
"No. Don't worry about it, okay?" Rebecca asked. "In due time."  
  
"I can't believe she told Boscorelli." Dan said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, well that's Cruz for you." Becca scauffed.  
  
"I still think him helping is a bad idea." Dan spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's a good cop. He wants to nail Kevin for what he did to me." Becca said. "He was pretty ticked off. He personally wants to cuff him and slam him against the cruiser door."  
  
Dan shared a laugh with Rebecca. "Same here." He paused. "You'll be there for six, right?"  
  
"Absolutely. With bells on, packing heat and cuffs." Becca laughed once again. She was ready. Ready to say goodbye to her past, and hello to her future. Bosco made her completely happy and she was ready to share her life with his. She was ready for marriage, for a family. She wanted little Boscorelli's running around the place. She wanted them to have their father's eyes, their father's smile. However, she could do without the temper. But at times, his temper comforted her. Why though? A question she could never answer.  
  
"You look so good." Bosco said as he pinned Becca against the bedroom door. "I could have you right here."  
  
"Later." Becca smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "You can have me anywhere you want." She paused. "But right now we need to finish getting ready."  
  
Bosco let her free and watched her walk over to the dresser. He loved how the black lace of her bra and underwear hugged her body. If only he could take it off, he thought to himself but had to wait for later. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her put on her dress, then the rest of her makeup. God did he want her so bad. He loved it when they engaged in sex. It felt good, he loved making Becca feel good. If he didn't have to work so much, he'd bed Becca more than once a day. Maurice was in a trance and didn't even hear what Becca was asking him.  
  
"Maurice." She said.  
  
"Huh, what?" Bosco snapped out of it.  
  
Becca smiled. "You've got to promise me you're not going to knock him out when we get there."  
  
"I'll try my best." Bosco got up and put his arms around her. He put his lips on hers and gave Becca the longest passionate kiss they've ever shared. "I love you."  
  
"Wow." Becca smiled. "I love you too." She paused.  
  
"That was just a little preview of what will happen later." Bosco grinned.  
  
"Hello Rebecca. It's nice to see you again." The booming voice said from behind her.  
  
That voice make her skin crawl, it sent a shiver up her spine. She clutched Bosco's hand a little tighter. The voice made her stomach sick. She slowly turned around and looked at the face of her former abuser. "Hello Kevin." Becca took her stance.  
  
"Who's this?" He asked, more like seethed.  
  
"I'm her fiancé." Maurice said. "There's no need to introduce yourself, I know who you are."  
  
"Yeah, well things chance." Kevin spat.  
  
Both Maurice and Rebecca knew he was lying. He never changed. She wanted to belt him one across the face, but first she needed to get to Robin. "Would you excuse me?" Rebecca said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I need to use the washroom. I'll be back." She leaned in and gave him a kiss along with a smile. Bosco nodded. His adrenalin rushed as he knew the take down was coming soon. It pumped, more like surged through his veins. He wanted to be the one to toss him into the cruiser. He wanted to knock is head against it first.  
  
Becca pushed open the bathroom door and stopped as it closed behind her. There she was, Robin, her former best friend. Fixing her makeup. She was hiding the bruises. Becca remembered the one summer where their friendship turned. Her breasts got bigger and she became more popular, leaving Becca behind. "Hi Robin."  
  
"Rebecca. I didn't see you there." Robin picked up her makeup and put it back in her handbag. "It's been a long time. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well." She smiled.  
  
Robin noticed the ring on her finger. "When are you getting married?"  
  
"Not sure yet. I was asked the other day." Becca sat down in the chair next to the sink.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Maurice. He's a police officer." Becca smiled.  
  
"Does he treat you good?" Robin knew where this conversation was headed.  
  
"Yes, he does." Becca paused. "I'd ask you how you are doing, but I already know the answer."  
  
"If you think Kevin beats on me, he doesn't." Robin hid her lie.  
  
"Robin, there's no need to lie to me. I know what he's like. His demeanor will never change. I'm here to help you." Becca said. She wanted her best friend back, she wanted to help her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Really? Are you? Are you okay when he beats on you and then turns his anger to Nick when he notices him watching."  
  
"How do you know Nick?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'm his new teacher." Rebecca paused. "I see the bruises Robin. No kid gets bruises like that falling off a bike, or rollerblading, or playing baseball. I can see the pain and fear in Nick's eyes." It was time to tell Robin the truth. "There's something else I have to tell you."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Robin's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm not really Nick's teacher." Becca paused once again. "I'm really a police officer as well. I work in the sex crimes and spousal and child abuse division."  
  
"What?" She shouted.  
  
"I was sent to Nick's school once the principal and his real teacher noticed the bruises. When I learned who Nick's father was, I had to take this case even more. After Kevin left suddenly, I figured out then why he stopped. He found you and began to use you as a punching bag." Becca got up and stood in front of Robin. "Robin, there's going to come a time where you won't be able to protect Nick because you've been knock unconscious from all the hitting and then Nick is going to end up dead. I know you don't want that to happen."  
  
"There's nothing left for me to do!" She shouted. "Every time I leave, he always finds us. It's no use." Robin cried.  
  
Rebecca consoled her friend by taking her in her arms. "Let me help you. Let me help Nick."  
  
"So what do you do?" Kevin asked Bosco as they stood around the beverage table. It reminded Bosco of his high school dances.  
  
"I'm a police officer." Bosco paused. "I put away bad guys Kevin."  
  
"Come on. There's a car waiting outside for you. It will take you to Nick who is now at our precinct. We will then take you to a safe house and then to a place where he won't hurt you again." Rebecca could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Robin asked.  
  
"Because I'm your friend and friends help friends." Rebecca cried. "I have always been your friend no matter how strained our friendship has been. I know how violent he can get. You deserve so much better and so does that little boy of yours. Nick is a wonderful boy, he has so much potential. He is bright and funny and very smart. He will go places; he will become a better man that Kevin is."  
  
"You think so?" Robin asked.  
  
"I know so." Becca paused. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Five minutes later, Rebecca returned from escorting Robin to the cruiser. From where he was standing, Bosco could see Rebecca. He could see the look in her eye. It was time.  
  
"Hey Rebecca, what took you so long? Have you seen Robin?" Kevin asked.  
  
Rebecca grabbed his hand and threw it behind his back. "Kevin Mercer, you're under arrest for the assault and battery of Robin Mercer and Nick Mercer. You have the right to remain silent." Bosco pulled out the cuffs from his jacket pocket and handed them to Becca. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The words flew out of her mouth and got louder as she spoke. The crowd of her former classmates drew silent and watched what was going on. "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to represent you if you wish. You can decide at any time to stop answering questions if you wish." Rebecca paused and looked around the banquet room then back at Kevin who was leaned over the beverage table, "Do you understand your rights?"  
  
"Bitch!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"Hey jag-off! Did you not hear Officer Appleton?" Bosco shouted. Kevin turned his head. "Yeah that's right. We're both officers and you are going to jail. Finally." Bosco pushed his head into the plastic cups. "Do you understand your rights?"  
  
"YES!" Kevin shouted. Rebecca pulled Kevin up from the table. "You fucking bitch! You're going to pay for this!"  
  
"Oh! Hey everyone!" Bosco shouted and stood up on a chair. "Did you just hear that? Did you? Kevin here just threatened a police officer! I need some witnesses, anyone wish to volunteer?" Hands flew up along with the people nodding their heads and yelling out yes. "Let's go moron. You have a date with booking. I think you're going to like it in prison." Bosco said as he escorted Kevin out to the parking lot. "Oh wait, maybe not. You're so used to beating up women, well guess what. You're new cell mate name butch will be beating you. You're going to be someone's bitch now pal."  
  
"I want a lawyer!" Kevin shouted.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get one." Bosco shouted at him. Bosco shoved him against the back of the cruiser car.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that to me!" Kevin shouted back.  
  
"Oops! Didn't you see that! I tripped on that piece of uneven sidewalk." Bosco grinned. He grabbed Kevin by the back of the jacket and shoved him into the cruiser car again. "Oops! My hand slipped. My bad!"  
  
"You're going to pay for this asshole!" Kevin shouted again.  
  
"Hey! Attention everyone! Did you just hear that! He threatened me again!" Bosco paused. "Man, the demerits are just racking up against you tonight." Bosco turned to the officers next to him, "Take this jag-off to booking." Bosco slammed the car door and turned to Becca. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiled. "It's finally over. He won't be beating on her anymore."  
  
"That's for sure. Although some guy who he'll be sharing a cell will." Bosco smiled. "Come here." Bosco took Becca's hand and pulled her close. "You we're awesome in there. I've never seen a cop read a perp their rights like that. The words came out of your mouth so perfectly. It was like poetry. I was mesmerized." Bosco kissed her forehead. "Let's go to central and book this guy."  
  
Rebecca looked into Maurice's eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you." He smiled. 


	7. Needing A Miracle

Three months later...  
  
Bosco sat next to Becca's bedside, holding her hand, trying to figure out what went wrong. One minute, she and Monroe went into the building to secure it and the next it collapsed on them. Witnessing the building crumble in front of his eyes, falling on the love of his live, kept playing in his head over and over again. Nobody knew the state of the building. He could hear his voice screaming out for her echo in his head, over and over again. Becca lay nearly lifeless on the hospital bed. He was praying for a miracle. She had to protect Monroe over herself, she was always thinking about others.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli?" A voice asked from behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" He didn't even turn around to acknowledge anyone.  
  
"My name is Dr. Hollard, I'm the one overlooking Rebecca."  
  
Bosco stood up. "How is she doing?"  
  
"She's still the same. We won't know if she has any brain damage until she comes out of the coma. So far our scans show nothing, but like I said, we can't know for sure until she regains consciousness." The doctor informed Bos.  
  
"What about the baby?" He tried his best to hold back tears.  
  
"She's only two weeks pregnant and that's the only thing that wasn't injured. Your baby is perfectly fine. As long as Rebecca is breathing and functioning properly, so will your child." The doctor paused. "I'll let you know as soon as anything changes." Bosco nodded before the doctor could leave.  
  
Maurice looked affright. He hadn't been home, hadn't changed. He was still wearing his uniform, still dust covered from trying to dig Becca out of the rubble. He thought about using the shower in the hospital room bathroom, but didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to be there next to her when she woke up.  
  
"Mo?" A voice called out from the door. Bosco turned around to see his mother Rose standing in the doorway. "How is she?"  
  
"Nothing's changed." He sighed.  
  
"Neither have you." Rose said trying to let a smile through, but failed as she could see her son's heart breaking. "I went to your place and brought some clothes. You also need a shower. I can sit here with Becca while you do that."  
  
"No ma. I'm not leaving. I want to be beside her." He was trying his damnedest to hold back the tears.  
  
"I know you do, but you also need to relax. If anything happens or changes I'll come and get you." Rose handed Bosco his clothes. "When you get out, I'll go get us something to eat."  
  
He rose from the chair. "Thanks ma."  
  
"No problem sweetheart." The smile finally came through. Her heart broke to know how scared he was. She knew that her son loved Rebecca very much. And Rose adored her as well.  
  
The hot water pounded down on Bosco. It felt so good, but he couldn't stop from thinking about Becca. The day he found out she was pregnant kept playing in his mind.  
  
"Hey Bec!" He shouted as he was walking to the bathroom. "I think my watch is in there!" He opened up the door to see her standing in front of the sink holding something in her hand. A look of shock was clearly plastered on her face. "Becca, what's wrong?" He took another step forward, this time he could see what was in her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Becca nodded and handed him the thin stick. He looked down and spied the two small horizontal pink lines. "You're pregnant?" She looked up, smiled and nodded. "I'm going to be a father?" She nodded once again. "I promise I'll be a better father than mine ever was."  
  
"I know you will be." She smiled.  
  
Bosco pulled her closer. "Nothing can take me off this high. Nothing." 


	8. Thankful

"I don't know how much longer of this I can take." Bosco said to Faith who was at the nurse's desk with him. "Five weeks of her being in a coma is long enough for me."  
  
"You know it takes time. I was watching this documentary a while back and they said some people who are in coma's actually get better as the weeks pass. That's the only thing that I'm hoping for, that she is getting better." Faith said with a smile.  
  
"I just want her back with me, and to know that our baby will be alright." Bosco let out a sigh.  
  
"Wait. Rebecca is pregnant?" Faith asked. "How far along?"  
  
"When she came into the hospital she was two weeks and its now five weeks later so seven. We didn't want to tell anyone until the three month safe mark." Bosco said.  
  
"I understand. Congratulations, you always wanted to be a dad." Faith couldn't help but to continue to smile. "You're going to make a great dad."  
  
"MAURICE!" Rose screamed from the door. "MAURICE! SHE'S AWAKE! REBECCA IS AWAKE!"  
  
Bosco flew from the nurse's desk like a bat out of hell. He nearly slid into the door jam trying to enter the room. "Becca. Bec." Bosco said as he sat next to her bedside.  
  
Becca turned her head slowly towards him. She tried to talk but there was a tube down her throat.  
  
"Here, I'll help with that." Her nurse said with a smile. "You may feel like you're going to want to throw up, but try not to worry about it. Okay?" She counted to three and then removed the tube. Becca began to cough. "That's perfectly normal. I'll get you some water."  
  
"Becca, are you okay? Can you talk?" Bosco asked.  
  
"The...baby. Is...it...okay?" She barely let out a whisper.  
  
"Baby is fine. It's okay. How do you feel?" He swiped her hair away from her eyes.  
  
Becca took a small sip of the water that the nurse brought. It felt so good going down her throat. "Stiff."  
  
"Other than that, can you move your legs, can you move at all." Bosco asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, I can feel my legs. My back is a little sore." She sighed. "How is Sasha?"  
  
"Sasha is doing okay. She has a broken arm and fractured ankle." Bos said.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?" Rose said with a smile holding her left hand.  
  
"Taco Bell?" Becca laughed, but only for a second. Her ribs we're sore as well.  
  
"I'll give you two some time alone." Rose smiled. "I'll be back with something. Something edible perhaps. Hospital food is atrocious."  
  
"Thanks ma." Bos said. He waited for her to leave the room. "I am so glad that you're awake." He put his hand on her face. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."  
  
"You'd turn back into that angry little man." She let out a small laugh. "When can I go home?"  
  
"Not sure. You just woke up. You that impatient already?" He smiled.  
  
"I just want to go home. I want a warm bath, to sleep in our bed." She spoke.  
  
"I want that more than anything too, but they need to make sure that you're one hundred percent okay first. And once they give the okay, I'll take you home. Maybe even give you that bath personally." He said with a grin. "The nurses brought me a cot and I've been sleeping in here ever since. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good." Becca said with a smile. She moved over very slowly then patted the barely there space next to her. "You can be here until they come back in."  
  
Bosco smiled back and got in next to her. "Maybe we should ask for a bigger bed." He sighed. "This is much better. You don't know how long I've waited for this." 


	9. Aftermath

When you decide to become a police officer, you automatically know the dangers that you will face. Everyday you willingly put your life on the line to save another. It seems easy enough for you to cope with, right? That all changes when you're in love with a fellow police officer. Every night when you go to sleep, you pray that they are all right, that nothing bad will happen. When you hear of an officer involved shooting on the news, you pray it's not your lover; but what do you do when his name is read on the news?  
  
"Rebecca, you need to calm down." Her mother insisted. "This is not good for the baby. You heard what the doctor said after your accident. You need to rest and to be stress free."  
  
"Mom! How can I be stress free, when Maurice is in the middle of a shoot out? At the hospital no less! He's supposed to be at Mikey's funeral! What the hell happened." Becca paused when the phone rang. It seemed like it took forever for her to reach the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Becca." The voice on the other end said. It was a voice that made her sinking heart come back to where it should have been.  
  
"Maurice. Oh God, are you okay?" She cried.  
  
"I'm okay. I'm okay." He said.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Bec, you need to calm down. Please." Bosco said on the other end.  
  
"I'm trying but I can't. What happened?" She asked yet again.  
  
"Some guy, crazy lunatic, drove right into the funeral home before the service started. When I got to him, he said that he had a bomb." Bosco paused. "And then Ma..." His voice trailed off. She could hear the strain in his voice, it was like he was about to cry.  
  
"What about her? Is she okay?" Becca asked while looking at her mother at the same time.  
  
"No. No she's not. The car hit her and trapped her underneath the car. The rim of the tire landed on her arm and when we tried to move it, we nearly sliced it off. She also stopped breathing, but a paramedic sliced her throat open and put a tube in it. It got her breathing." He sighed.  
  
"Oh god. How is she now?" Becca cried.  
  
"She's unconscious, they're working on her arm, tryin' to get blood flowing back." Bosco said.  
  
"What were you in the middle of a shooting at the hospital? What happened?"  
  
"Donald Mann's men came in here. There we're two other bombs. One went off in a building where Cruz got a tip for a drug bust. The next was at a pier, it killed the head of Narcotics. You should have seen it Becca, a whole bunch of bulked up guys in black came running through the side entrance near the staff lounge and one stopped at the window and began shooting off his machine gun. Sasha and Ty were hit. Cruz, Faith and I were the only ones who got away with out injury."  
  
"How bad are they?" Becca asked. She finally was able to calm down. She sat herself on the couch next to her mother.  
  
"Ty was shot in the shoulder and Sasha was shot twice in the arm. They'll be okay." Bosco paused. "Is your mother there?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah she is. Why?" Becca asked.  
  
"I want you to pack some clothes and whatever else you need to take. Do it for me too. I want you to go to your parents' cottage in Connecticut. If this is what I think it is, Donald Mann won't stop at anything. I want you to be safe, you and our baby." Bosco paused. "Will you do that? For me, please Bec? It's the only way I know you'll be safe. Take the train if you have to. He could be watching you. He may have someone sitting on the place. Go out the back. It may be better there. I'll be down to see you as soon as I can."  
  
"Okay." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and her voice began to tremble.  
  
"Becca." Bosco said.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"I love you." He spoke. "I love you more than anything, you and our baby. You know that."  
  
"I know. I love you too. Maurice." She said.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"You be careful okay? I want you here in one piece." Becca paused. "Take care of your mom."  
  
"I will." He said. "Go. Go get packed. I'll be there hopefully by midnight. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Becca said. "I love you too." 


	10. This Boscorelli

He lay there next to her, holding her, thanking God that she wasn't there at the funeral. He couldn't bare to lose another that he loved. He placed his hand on her belly, it seemed like it was getting bigger and bigger by the hour. It was hard for him to fathom that his own flesh and blood was growing inside of Becca. He knew that one day he'd be a father, but didn't imagine it happening this fast. He was ready to be a father, a better one than his father was and Bosco was going to make sure of that. But before anything else happened, he needed to do one more thing- this he was sure of.  
  
"Brian, do you think you could do that for me? Please?" Bosco asked Becca's older brother. Bosco always thought has her family as the Brady Bunch. So many siblings, holidays must have been a treat. "I want to do this now, before anything else."  
  
"Yeah sure, not a problem Maurice. I'll get on it right away." Brian paused. "When do you want me there by?"  
  
"Four. Is that too soon. I mean can you make it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, four is okay. I'll see you then." Brian said.  
  
"Thanks man. Thanks." Bosco smiled. It was all done, everything was ready.  
  
"You want to get what done before anything else?" Becca asked as she walked into the bedroom.  
  
Bosco patted the spot next to him on the bed. Becca walked over, more like waddled over. The way she was carrying was pulling on her back. "I want to do this now. I'm ready for it and I don't want to do it later."  
  
"Do what?" Becca smiled.  
  
"Get married. I want to do it now. With everything going on, Mikey being dead, my mom in the hospital, I just want something good to happen. I want to be married to you now; I want you to be my wife. I want you to be Mrs. Boscorelli, I can't wait." He took her hand. "What do you think?"  
  
"But what about our families, out friends?" She asked.  
  
"We can do another ceremony later. When ma is out of the hospital and this Mann thing is over. Brian has arranged everything, a priest, a dress for you, he's bringing my blues uniform, Sarge gave the okay. He's even picking out our rings. I can't wait any longer." He put his hand on her face and caressed it.  
  
"I can't either." She smiled. "Let's do it. It's time." Becca looked down at her belly. "Give me your hand." Bosco responded and gave her his hand. She placed it on her stomach and waited a few minutes. "Did you feel that?"  
  
Bosco looked up at Becca. "Was that... Did the baby just kick?" She nodded. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Junior is going to be a soccer player. I prefer baseball, but the kid has a mind of his own."  
  
"Wait. You think it's a boy?" Becca laughed.  
  
"You think it's a girl?" Bosco paused. "No. No. It's a boy. I know my men. XX all the way."  
  
"Maurice. A boy is XY. A girl is XX." Becca laughed again.  
  
"Whatever. It's a boy. I know my sperm." Bosco smirked. "The baby in there is Maurice Junior. Nuff' said."  
  
Becca couldn't stop laughing. He was so sure of himself. She didn't know the sex of the child, but listening to Bosco natter on about how it's a boy was amusing. Soccer player, baseball player. He was really excited about this baby. She knew he was ready for it. Becca was ready to be a mother. She's been waiting for this all of her life. "I'm going to go help my mom in the kitchen."  
  
"Okay. Brian said he'll be here by four." Maurice smiled.  
  
"I can't wait." Becca returned the smile.  
  
"Neither can I." 


	11. Till Death Do Us Part

"Dear family, we're gathered here in your presence to bring together our daughter and sister with this man in the holy sanction of marriage. They will soon bring a new life into this world, their first child who will bring them much happiness. I remember when I first met Rebecca. She was four and a very curious child. Always asking questions, I don't think she ever stopped talking. I knew that one day she'd be in the field of helping people and I am happy to say that I am quite pleased with the way she turned out. It is also my extreme pleasure to wed Rebecca and Maurice." Priest Michael Andrew said with a smile. "Maurice I understand that you wrote your own vows?"  
  
Bosco nodded. He looked so good in his Blues Uniform. Polished, pristine; she couldn't find the right words to describe the way he looked. He was just, amazing. "Becca, I don't know where to start. I fell in love with your beauty, your smarts, your ingenuity, and your everything. I've been in love before, well I thought I was, but I really didn't know what love was until I met you. You showed me the true meaning and for that I am forever eternally thankful. You made me feel a way I have never felt before. You showed me how to be a better man. I will honor you for the rest of my life, keep you on a pedestal for the rest of my life and treat you as the queen that you are. I have a better life because of you and that is because you are my life. I love you so much Becca."  
  
The tears of happiness could not stop falling from her eyes. Becca knew that he loved her, but she never knew it was like this. "Maurice, you showed me that there really could be a man out there who loved me. Who treated me like I should be treated and loved me like I should be. I found the perfect husband and the perfect father. I found the perfect man for me to love. You make me feel safe, wanted and loved. In other words, when I am with you, I am safe, I am wanted and I am loved. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be brought into my life. We have been through a lot, but those trials only made us stronger and brought us even closer. And now with our first child who will soon be here, my life is now complete."  
  
"With that, Rebecca; do you take Maurice to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through good times and bad, sickness and health, better or worse, richer or poorer until death do you part? If you are true to this, please say I do." The priest said.  
  
"I do." Rebecca said with a smile.  
  
"Maurice, do you take Rebecca do be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through good times and bad, sickness and health, better or worse, richer or poorer, until death do you part? If you are true to this, please say I do."  
  
Bosco looked at Rebecca, "I do."  
  
"With the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut and through the eyes of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Maurice, you may kiss your bride." Priest Michael smiled.  
  
Bos took one step forward placing his hands on Rebecca's face and brought his to hers. His lips touched hers and began to give her the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. It was finally done. They were married. He was her husband, and she his wife.  
  
Later that night as they lay sleeping in bed, Bosco hold Rebecca next to him, he was awaken by what sounded like branches being stepped on. "Damn raccoons." He muttered. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Bosco shot up from the position he was in when he heard footsteps in living room of the larger than life cottage. Rebecca's parents left the cottage to them, but could one of her brother's have come back for something they may have forgotten? He quietly and slowly got out of bed to investigate. He grabbed his robe from the back of the chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom. His eyes had trouble fixating in the dark; he was still tired and wanted his eyes to fix themselves quickly. His first thought that it was Bryan who may have left his briefcase back at the place. He noticed it earlier and wondered if he took it with him. He opened the door and stared down the long dark hallway, the only light to illuminate the hallway was the nightlight in the wall socket. He looked up at the clock on the wall to read that it was two thirteen in the morning. 'For God sakes Brian couldn't you have picked up the damn thing in the morning?' Bosco said quietly to himself.  
  
Bosco entered the living room and scanned it carefully. No one was there, maybe it was just his imagination, but he swore he heard footsteps. Maybe it was her other brother Andrew. He loved doing things like this. "I swear to God Andrew if that's you, I'm going to kick your ass! And you know I can do it!" Bosco called out. "Didn't you hear your parents earlier today? They left this place to us!" He walked into the kitchen and noticed a figure near the end of it. "Damnit. Andrew or Brian, which one of you is it. I'm tired and want to sleep." The figure got closer. "Quit pissing around!" He paused. "Which one of you wants my foot up your ass first?"  
  
Finally the figure got close enough for the patio light outside to shine in on it. The look on Bosco's face went from anger to shock in less than a second. "You. What the fuck are you doing here?" 


	12. Shattered

"Officer Boscorelli, you look surprised. What? Didn't think I'd find you? Come on, you should know me better than that. You killed my Joey and now I'm here to kill you."  
  
"You have five seconds to get out of here before I kill you." Bosco shouted.  
  
"You should keep your voice down. You don't want to wake Rebecca up, besides she needs her rest, doesn't she? After you're gone, that baby will be all that she has left of you." Mann spoke.  
  
"You harm her or my baby and I will make sure you end up just like Joey." Bosco seethed.  
  
"How dare you remind me of the tragedy that claimed the life of my Joey." Mann spoke again. "It's not her that I want dead, it's you; but after that comment I just might."  
  
The shouting coming from the kitchen woke Becca. She turned over only to see Maurice not in bed. She thought that he and one of her brothers were having an argument. She sat up and began to listen closely to what they were talking about.  
  
"If your precious Joey didn't throw that fire bomb into the warehouse where all the people were, he'd still be here. But no, he had to go and be stupid and do something like that. Talk about a drug dealer not wanting to keep a low profile. So, no, it's not my fault or Yokas' or Cruz's fault that Joey died. It's his own stupidity that caused it. He could have stopped and let us arrest him. After all, you have the money to bail him out." Bosco spat.  
  
"He did not do such a thing." Mann retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah. Faith and I saw him with our own two eyes. He nearly killed an off duty firefighter and paramedic. Maybe he's lucky he died this way. He would have gotten the electric chair anyway." Bosco said.  
  
Mann rose to his feet. His face became red with anger; his temperature began to rise. "You just said the wrong thing." He reached into his inside jacket pocket and produced a gun. "I've heard you've got quite the mouth on you, and now it just cost you your life." He aimed the gun at Bosco's head.  
  
"You better put it down." Rebecca said pointing her gun at man as she stood in the entranceway to the kitchen.  
  
"Becca, no don't." Bosco said.  
  
"Too late," Mann said. "Looks as if she wants to play. Are you forgetting your unborn child?" He pointed his gun at Rebecca now.  
  
"Maybe you didn't do your homework on me. I aced the firing squad perfect shots each time." Becca didn't even break a sweat; she was focused on shooting to kill.  
  
"Oh I know, but I'm not that bad either." Mann said. "Now why do you want to do this huh? That baby inside of you will be the only reminder of your husband once I kill him."  
  
"Becca, please don't do this. Think of the baby." Bosco pleaded, the tears in his eyes began to form.  
  
"I can't back down." She replied. "Anyone to tries to harm my family has crossed that line and it is my intention to harm them." Becca cocked the gun. "So drop the gun or prepare to be buried next to your son."  
  
"Well Rebecca, you leave me no choice. I gave you a chance to leave, but you ignored it. Guess I have to kill three people today." Mann cocked the gun as well.  
  
"BECCA NO!" Bosco shouted as the gun shots rang out. He closed his eyes and could only hear the bullet casings hit the floor. 


	13. Ava

"I told you, you should have done your research." Becca said lowering her gun. "Apparently you didn't know everything about me."

"Bec! Oh my god, are you okay?" Maurice said as he leapt over to her side. "Are you hit?" He checked her over and over.

"I'm fine, but he's not." Becca spoke. "I told you not to mess with my family!" She shouted at Mann who lay dead in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm going to call the local precinct." Bosco said. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed as he walked to the phone.

Two hours later, they left the cottage as requested by the crime scene unit. Even their precinct was called up because it was Mann. It was finally over; he was dead and no more living in fear.

"We're gonna have to go in, you know." Bosco said as they coasted across the highway.

"Yeah, I know." She yawned. "I just wish it could be tomorrow."

"I know what you mean." Maurice paused. "Where did you learn how to shoot like that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Practice I guess." She smiled, but that smile slowly faded. "Maurice."

"That was just like wow. It was like out of a movie or somethin'..." He rambled on.

"Maurice..." Becca said.

"It was like bang bang bang, not even a shot came from his gun, like the wild west." He said with a snicker.

"MAURICE!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked, taking a quick glance at her.

"You need to pull over...." Becca said.

"What? Why?" He asked pulling over.

"My water broke." Becca said with a monotone sound. You could hear the fear in her voice.

"What, now?" He paused. "Are you okay?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I think the baby is coming. I can feel it."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're, you're not due for at least another week." He said leaning over.

"Oh yeah, tell the baby that!" She shouted. Now the pain was kicking in.

"I have to get you to the hospital." Bosco shouted in panic. He sat back down in the seat and prepared to put the gear in drive.

"No! No! We won't get there on time, Maurice it's coming now!" She screamed. Becca clenched the door handle so tight, she thought it would come off. "Get it out!" She screamed again. "Get it out!"

"I'm trying!" Bosco shouted back. "I can't get reception on the phone! Stupid thing!" He threw the phone on the car floor. "Okay, I did this once in my first year. God that was ages ago." He looked up toward the sky and said, "Dear Lord, please help me." He paused for a second. "Can you make it into the back seat?"

"I think so." Rebecca cried. She slowly climbed out of the car and slowly walked towards the back. "You need to try the phone again."

"I know Bec, I'm going to try, but I don't know if it will work. I'll try yours okay?" He said. "Just for now get into the backseat and try to get as comfortable as possible." Bosco grabbed a blanket from the trunk of the car and quickly hurried back to her side. "Okay, I'm going to put this over you okay. I have to take your pants off to see where the head is."

"Like you have a problem with that." Becca said trying to laugh but was scared that if she did, the baby would come shooting out.

"No." He said with a smile. He took a look under the blanket and popped his head back out. "The head is halfway out, did you push at all?"

"No." She said. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, maybe you don't need to. Maybe this baby wants out already!" He laughed. "Hold on! I have a signal. It's dialing." He paused as he heard the phone ring on the other end.

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator on the other end asked.

"My wife, she's having a baby. Like the baby is nearly out, well the head is." He said into the receiver.

"And where are you located sir?" He operator asked.

"Uh, were on interstate 95 about 20 minutes from the New York border. I'm in Connecticut."

"Okay sir, we'll have an ambulance dispatched to your location, but right now you're going to have to do the work. Are you okay with that?"

Becca screamed in the background. "I don't think I have a choice." He carefully listened to the operators' instructions, checking to make sure that the umbilical chord wasn't wrapped around the neck- it wasn't. Check. As soon as the baby's head was out, he checked and cleared the airways. "God this is gross." He muttered. "Okay, keep pushing Bec, baby is almost out!" He then again paid attention to the operator; "Yeah I did that. Okay." He paused. "Oh my god."

"What? What? Is something wrong?" Becca asked frantically.

Bosco shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. Except that it's a girl. We have a daughter." The tears began to form in his eyes. He lifted up the baby to show Rebecca. "See. I knew it was a girl!"

"You said it was a boy." Rebecca sighed. She was tired, but was glad the pain was over. "Is she okay?"

"Sounds like she is. She's breathing, her airways sound clear. Just listen to her cry. Man can she wail." He sat there next to Rebecca, holding their daughter, amazed at this little life that they both created, as squirming and wiggling in his arms. She had blue eyes just like he did, and her hair was dark brown. She had longer fingers and toes. "She needs a name. We just can't call her baby." He said with a smile. "God is she beautiful."

"Ava Rose." She said. "After my mother and yours."

Bosco looked at Rebecca. "That sounds perfect. Ava Rose Boscorelli. Hey Ava." He said to his minute old daughter. "I'm your daddy, and that's your mommy over there. I've been waiting for you for a long time. I'm so glad that you're here." He could hear the ambulance sirens in the background. "We're going to take real good care of you, you don't have to worry about anything okay? I love you so much." He made sure the blanket was keeping her warm and that she was warm. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her tiny forehead. "God do I love you, and you." He said as he turned to Becca. "Thank you. I love you so much."


	14. Coming To Light

Six months later…

"Hey look, Bosco is on diaper duty." Ty shouted as Bosco entered the precinct with Ava wrapped around him. "There's something you thought you'd never see."

"Never say never my friend." Bosco spoke with a smile as Ava sucked on her thumb. "Have you seen Becca?"

"Yeah, she's up in Anti-Crime. Let me get her." Ty said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Cruz isn't going to be happy about that." Sully said as he stood next to Maurice. "I think her ego will bust."

"Yeah, well she's not my problem any more. Becca can handle it. It's about time someone gives Cruz a dose of her own medicine." Bosco said with a smile. "There you are, that was fast."

"I just finished up some paper work when Ty sprinted through the doors." Becca said with a smile as she gave her husband a kiss. "What brings you by?"

"Can I see my sexy wife at work, on her first day in a new precinct?" He said with a smile. "Ava has a fever so I'm taking her in to her pediatrician."

Becca picked up Ava and felt her forehead. "Aww, my poor baby girl. You'll be okay."

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Bosco said with a smile. Ava was starting to look like her father every day; from the blue eyes to the same dimple on the side of her mouth when she smiled. "Have you run Cruz yet?"

"No, she's not in yet. I can't wait to see her face." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I'd love to stick around," Sully began to say "but Ty and I have a date with the community. Fill me in later."

"I will." Becca said with a grin. "I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you later." She leaned in to give Maurice another kiss and handed over their daughter.

"Absolutely." Bosco replied with a grin of his own. "I'm going over to my mother's for dinner after the doctors. I'll tell her you say hello. Love you."

"Love you too." Becca said still smiling from ear to ear. She watched as they left the precinct and went back to her work in the Anti-Crime office.

Not even five minutes later, Rebecca heard a very familiar voice. To her, it was like nails down a chalk board. "What the hell are you doing here and why are you sitting in my chair?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cruz. I didn't see your name written on it, so I sat on it." Rebecca spat. "And to answer the first part of your question, I work here now. So live with it."

"You?" Cruz scoffed. "Working here, in, Anti-Crime? With me?"

"Well I'm glad you understand English because that's what I just said." Rebecca smiled.

"And who gave you that clearance, because there is no way in hell I'm working with you?" Cruz shouted.

"Face it Maritza, we're destined to work together again. What happened at the two five stays at the two five, but if you want to bring it here, then bring it, because you know it's a fight I will definitely win." Becca seethed. She wasn't going to let Maritza Cruz get under her skin.

"I left the two five because of you." Cruz shouted yet again.

"Bull shit and you know it. You left because you couldn't take the heat of not being liked. No one liked your dirty politics and you were bounced like a bad check." Rebecca seethed.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your training officer. I taught you respect." Cruz said with a smile which slowly faded.

"Wow. Respect? I sure in hell didn't learn it from you." Rebecca shouted. "I learned respect from my parents."

"Oh yeah that's right. That's how you got the job, your daddy. Senator Robinson. 'Daddy, I want to be a big bad police officer so get me the job!'" Cruz mocked.

Rebecca shot up from her chair. "I got this job because I'm one damn good cop, one better than you'll ever aim to be." She paused. "You can continue to through that daddy card around, but don't forget Cruz, I know your darkest secrets, especially how you got ahead to be the head of anti-crime, so I'd watch it if I were you."

"Like anyone is going to believe that lie." Cruz shouted. "This isn't over."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots Maritza. Face it; we have to work together again, so change the attitude. If not, I'll bounce you back to the two five." She watched as Cruz grabbed her jacket, a file from her desk and sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

"What was that about?" Faith asked as she stopped in the doorway. "Not a big fan of Maritza Cruz either?"

"Bad memories. Let's just leave it at that." Rebecca said.


	15. Cruz Control

"Who does she think she is, coming into my precinct and taking over Anti-Crime?" Cruz spat as she paced back and forth in the office of Anti-Crime.

"Well boss, she really didn't take over." Santiago said trying to reassure his boss.

"Great, suck up to her because she's your boss too." Cruz seethed. "I cannot believe the nerve of her."

"All she wants is probably be close to Boscorelli, she does have a right you know. She got head office to bend some rules for her. I think it's great." Santiago said.

"Rebecca Robinson, always bending the rules to get things her way." Cruz paused. "I'm tired of it."

"How do you know her and why are you so angry?" Santiago asked.

"It's a long story. One that I'm not about to pen into a best seller." Cruz returned to the file infront of her, but in the room next to her, Rebecca was revealing her past to Yokas.

"Cruz was never like that back then. She was actually a good cop." Becca said playing with the rim of her paper coffee cup.

"Cruz, a good cop? Those words don't belong together." Yokas said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well it was. Fresh out of the academy and she was my training officer." Rebecca sighed.

"Poor you." Faith said with sarcasm.

"She was transferred to Anti-Crime; rather she wanted there because she was the only female cop, besides me in that precinct. I don't know the entire story, but apparently she did something to piss one of the other officers off and they hated her." Rebecca remembered.

"Story of her life." Yokas said.

"She took me with her, to Anti-Crime. I was the youngest officer to work in that department, pretty good at it took. It was better than doing a beat."

"Isn't anything better than doing the beat?" Yokas asked, Becca nodded.

"We were working on this one case. Kids were dying from overdosing on a bad batch of ecstasy. We had all the dealers, but couldn't get the kingpin. Cruz had this suspicion of who it could be, but there wasn't enough evidence. That's when I got the first glimpse of who she turned out to be- 'Two Bags Cruz'. She said she could feel it that he was the one, but alas no evidence. She manufactured evidence, planted it, crossed her T's and dotted her I's. I confronted it about her, and she went off the deep end. She was tired of seeing the bad guys get away and the good people paying the price. She said she saw it all the time in her community and was tired. She said I didn't understand because I didn't know her community, I came from a prominently wealthy family and handed everything to me on a silver platter."

"Something's don't change huh?" Yokas said with a laugh.

"The last blow came when my brother was arrested." Rebecca sighed loudly, her anger was very visible.

"Your brother? What did he do." She asked.

"He was a cop, in the same precinct. Worked in Narco. He was so proud to be working in that department, took pride in what he did. He got the bad buys in the good way. Cruz came to me one day saying that she has some evidence that my brother was a dirty cop, that stashes of cocaine were missing and the trail pointed to him. I told her she was nuts, but then she said I was only protecting a criminal." Becca paused. "I found out that she made him take the fall for this cop she was dating, who was working with my brother in Narco. He was the dirty cop. She was so in love with him, she made my brother take the fall for his crimes. She cleaned up her trail and no one knew about the truth until her former flame put a 9 mil to his brain and clocked out for the last time. They found a suicide note next to the body, he didn't name Cruz in it, but he said that my brother was innocent. Mention her name to him and watch out."

"I'm sorry." Faith said. "I've seen her dirty work. It can destroy people. What is your brother doing now?"

"He's runs his own business down in Miami. Flooring tile company, makes a pretty good living. He's got celebrity clientele, doing pretty good for himself, trying to put the past behind him. He can never be a cop again because of Cruz." Rebecca paused. "I know more about Maritza Cruz than anyone else knows. But for now, they stay locked away until need be comes."

"It's gonna be kinda hard for you two to get along don't you think, with your history together, won't it?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to have to work for now. I can put my differences aside to work, but she can't, so that's going to be a challenge." Becca replied.

"Cruz is a challenge." Yokas said. "Well good luck. I gotta get back to Jelly before he has a fit. Maybe we can go out for drinks sometime, talk about Cruz some more. I know I've got some great stories that can be shared over Cosmos."

"Definitely. I really don't want to face the Crypt Keeper right now. I can't stand her ugly mug."

"You and me both. Good luck with that." Yokas said with a smile.

"Thanks, I need all the luck I can get to work with Cruz." Rebecca said with an unsurely sigh.


	16. Secrets and Lies

"Boscorelli." Swersky said as he walked into the Anti-Crime office.

"Yeah?" Two voiced called back. He looked up; both Becca and Maurice were in the room.

"What's he doing there?" Swersky asked Rebecca.

"He's being punished for accosting the typewriter in booking." Rebecca said with a laugh. "I caught him before he threw the thing on the floor."

"I swear that thing has it out for me." Bosco said using the typewriter there. "What do ya need boss."

"I don't need you, I need Rebecca." Swersky said. "I just got a call from your old precinct. Manuel Costas was just found murdered in our area. They're asking for you to assist."

Becca drew a blank look upon her face. "Who's he?" Maurice asked. Becca was quiet. "Bec?"

"Boss can Maurice come along with me?" She asked.

"Sure." Swersky replied.

"Have you called Cruz yet?" Rebecca asked.

"No, do you want me to?" Swersky asked.

"No, I'll do it from the car." A somber mood filled the air.

"So are you going to tell me who this guy is?" Maurice asked as they got into the anti-crime car.

"When Cruz and I worked at the two-five in anti-crime he was our partner." Rebecca paused. "Damn it!" She screamed striking the wheel with her hand. "I knew this was going to happen. Son of a bitch."

"What? What do you mean?" Bosco asked completely clueless.

"I can't tell you right now, not until I see Cruz." She said.

"What? You can't even tell me. Your own husband. What the hell is going on? You have to wait to get permission from Cruz? I can't believe this." He spat. "Since when did you too become buddy buddy?"

"It's complicated, you won't understand." She replied

"If course I don't understand. One minute you and Cruz are at each other's necks waiting to duke it out and next you have to call her and get permission to tell me what the hell is going on." Bosco spat yet again. "I seriously can't believe this."

"I'm not asking for permission." Rebecca shouted as she slammed on the breaks and put the car into park. "Wait here." She commanded as she got out of the car and ran towards the scenes first officer. Memories of her past came flooding back when she saw her other partner standing only feet from her.

"Holy crap." The tall man said. "Rebecca, is that you?"

"Yeah Jay, it is. Are you sure it's him, I mean maybe it's just someone that looks like him." She asked frantically.

"Rebecca, it's him." Jay lifted the sheet and revealed the awful truth. It was indeed Manuel.

"Shit." Rebecca shouted.

"Who's that; in the car?" Jay asked pointing to Bosco.

"My husband. He's a cop in my new precinct." She said.

"Wow. So the unattainable Rebecca Robinson finally snags a man. I knew it was going to be a cop. You just can't get away from it." He said with a laugh. "Why is he here? It has nothing to do with him."

"He's going to help. Cruz is on her way." She said. "I have no one else in anti-crime right now."

"Oh for crying out loud. You called her in? I cannot believe you." Jay shouted.

"Hey, Jay. I had to. We are all in this together, don't you forget that. If anyone finds out what happened in the past, we're all in trouble." She said turning around to see Cruz speeding then coming to a screeching halt.

"Okay. What the hell is so important that you had to call me, of all people, to come and assist you?" Cruz said screaming as she charged towards Rebecca.

"Crap." Maurice said as he watched from in the car. "She's going to kill her." He opened the car door and flew out.

"Oh hell no. You've got to be kidding me!" Cruz shouted as she saw who was standing next to Rebecca. "You. I thought I washed my hands of you when I left."

"Nice to see you too Maritza." Jay replied back. "I told you that you would never rid of me. I'm like the common cold, I'm always around."

"What is this some two-five pow-wow or something?" Cruz asked. She turned around to see Bosco walking up. "Oh great. What Rebecca, can't leave home without him?" She paused. "Bosco you have nothing to do with this so leave."

"I don't think so. Boss put me with her; there was no one else in anti-crime. So shut up or put up." Bosco snapped back at Cruz.

"So why am I here? Please, some one enlighten me before I get really nasty." Cruz asked.

"You already are." Bosco retorted.

"Hey. You keep your mouth quiet or I'll cuff you." Cruz shouted back.

"Cuff me? Hey, I'm here assisting." Bosco shouted. "You be quiet or I'll have you written up for subordination."

"HEY!" Rebecca shouted. "Cut it out the two of you." Rebecca paused. "You need to look under the sheet." She said as she pointed towards it.

"Why? I'm in the middle of another case." Cruz whined.

"Just do it! You need to see who is under there." Rebecca shouted.

Cruz peered at Rebecca as she walked over to the sheet. She kneeled down and slowly pulled the sheet back. "Oh..my..God." Cruz said slowly. "Manuel."

"Now. How important was your other case?" Rebecca snarled.

"Okay." Bosco shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"We can't tell you, you're not involved with us." Cruz snapped back.

"He is now." Rebecca said. "We might as well tell him. He could probably help because he's on the outside unlike us."

"Unlike what?" Bosco said. "Can someone please fill me in, I'm kinda confused here."

"Back when we all worked at the two-five in anti-crime Manuel worked not only anti-crime, but Narco. He got a phone call from a CI, one that he didn't know saying that there were five cops who were all buying, and were not apart of an undercover sting op." Rebecca paused. "Manuel thought it was just a joke, but two weeks later he got the proof he needed- photographs of all five offers buying from a dealer, one at a time. He later learned that these five cops were all dirty." She paused.

"That's not all of it." Cruz said with a sigh. "Manuel told us all about what happened. We all knew it was a matter of time before it all came back to us that these cops were going to come after us. One of them did, tried to bribe us with money but we refused. Manuel thought he was smart and took it. Two weeks later all the crap that started with Rebecca's brother happened and we were all bounced. Rebecca decided to stay, but move to a different department."

"We need to find that safety deposit box." Rebecca said. "Jay, do you have any idea where it may be?"

"No. Manuel was smart about that. Do you think your brother does?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Rebecca said.

"We're going to have to get him up here even if he fights you on it. Rebecca, as much as I hate saying it, we need your brother up here." Jay said, Cruz rolled her eyes.

"What safety deposit box?" Maurice asked.

"It has the names of his killers in it." Rebecca paused. "This was an inside job."


End file.
